It is desirable that a wig, when worn, presents as natural an appearance as possible. Among the primary difficulties encountered for some time has related to the appearance at the hairline region of the wig at the front portion at the user's forehead. While many wig constructions and techniques have been suggested to achieve a naturally appearing hairline, most of them have proved to be impractical while some have achieved varying degrees of success. In general, those wigs which have realized some success do tend to conceal or camouflage the hairline region but only if the wig is worn with the hair in a particular arrangement or configuration. When the hair configuration is changed, sometimes only slightly, the wig line or wig cap to which the hair is secured often is revealed. For example, this might occur as a result of combining or as the result of wind or due to other causes. Similar difficulties are encountered with partial wigs (e.g., toupees or hairpieces) in which it is important to avoid, as best as possible, separation lines or regions between the user's natural hair and that of the hairpiece. It is among the primary objects of the invention to provide an improved wig construction which results in a more natural hairline which is less likely to be revealed in the event that the hairline region is disturbed or rearranged.